Miyakodesu
|Japanese Name = 藤堂ユリカ |Romanized Name = Tōdō Yurika |English Name = Yurika Tōdō |Age = 13 (S1), 14-15 (S2) 16 (S3) |Gender = Female |Affiliation = Starlight Academy Tristar (S1, S3) STAR☆ANIS (S1) Aikatsu8 (S2, S3) |Occupation = Idol Student |Birthday = December 26 |Blood Type = B |Debut-dcd = 3rd collection |Debut-anime = The Secret Scent of the Moonlit Girl |Seiyū = Manami Numakura (Japanese) Bang Yeon-ji (Korean) |Singer = Moe Yamazaki (formerly) Remi from STAR☆ANIS (currently) Bang Yeon-ji (Korean)}} Miyako (美夜子 Miyako) is an artist that joined Big Canvas in June 2015. Her style consists a cute and not too simple and not too complex kind of style. Bio Miyako is a high school freshman. She spends most of her time laying in her bed on her ipad, either drawing, listening to music, stalking her senpais, looking for pictures or fanart of Haikyuu!! or her boyfriend Kuroo or rewatching Haikyuu!! episodes. Miyako is very passionate towards Haikyuu!! and One Piece. Appearance No one knows what Miyako looks like at the moment, but i am determined to find out one day soon. Personality Miyako is a secure person who is very comfortable in her skin. She's cheerful, confident and proud. She can be very quiet or very loud at times. She's not afraid to speak her mind but hates to sound rude or informal (especially to people whom she does not know). She's loyal, passionate and observant and is fiercely independent. She will accomplish anything she puts her mind to and won't give up until she gets what she wants. She hates being a bother or selfish to people. She is very careful and worries about people a lot, to some people she seems like a mom. But at times she cant help but act like a child when things don't go her way, which often ends with crying when no one is around. She can also be very jealous at times. Etymology Miyako '(美夜子) Mi (美) mean beautiful and Ya (夜) means night and Ko (子) means child. Put together it means Beautiful Night Child. Relationships *'Riselynn Riselynn and Miyako are soulmates. Miyako calls her Risuke because Riselynn is her one and only uke. It is unknown when they met or how they met, it just happened on one beautiful day. Miyako is married to Riselynn in her head. *'Dr4g0nL0rd' ::Dr4g0nL0rd and Miyako are very good friends, Miyako calls her "My Lord" and she calls her "Niu" (due to her previous account, NiuNiuPrince). Miyako accidentally mistook her for a male because of her username. She feels bad even to this day. *'BubbleDragonix' :: Bubbz and Miyako are very good friends. They only met recently when Miyako asked if she could join Bubbz's collab. After that they greeted eachother when they logged on and somewhere after that they became great friends. Their relationship is basically that Miyako is Bubbz's bara knight in shining pink armor and they are very gay. Miyako calls him "BubbizzleDragnizzle" just because ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡°). *'Tokei' :: Tokei and Miyako are very good friends. Miyako met Tokei recently when some people on the chat were talking about deres. After a while Miyako noticed that Tokei loved Haikyuu!! like herself she randomly stated that Tokei was a Haikyuudere (as a joke because she loved Haikyuu too). After that they became good friends and later on great friends. Tokei calls Miyako "Miyakyuu" here and then, probably as a Haikyuu joke lol. Miyako admires Tokei very much, both her art and just everything. * Zero Miyako befriended Zero only recently. They argue about which OTP is better, KurooTsukki or TsukkiYama, and still do, although now Miyako fights for TsukkiHina. Even so they are still good friends ;). *'Yuki' : Miyako knew Yuki for a while and always admired her art and somwhere they became friends after Miyako called her "Yukseme" because Yuki is very seme. Miyako calls Yuki "Yuke" as a joke sometimes. :: :*'Oneegiri' :: Oneegiri and Miyako are both elite Bob worshippers. Oneegiri is very cool. Miyako admires her art very much. Trivia *Her top 3 favorite anime are Haikyuu!!, One Piece and Tokyo Ghoul. *Her zodiac sign is Scorpio. *Her favorite foods are chicken curry made by her mom and croissant. *Her least favorite food is fish (especially salmon) *Her favorite bands/singers are Shuta Sueyoshi, AAA, ClariS and Beyonce. *She has a growing list of senpais. *Miyako is 170cm tall. *Miyako has failed her math exams three times in a row. But she honestly doesn't care.